galactic_conquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Nafarian Empire
Nafarian Culture The Nafarian people are a militaristic people, guided by bloodlust and a drive for violence. They place massive importance on the art of warfare, with most of Nafaria's youth going into military academies at young ages, making their imperial army extremely effective on the field. They are also a prideful people, and tend to wear their ranks proudly through ornate armors or uniforms in the military. Nafarians are known to have a snake's tongue, often times known to backstab their allies and make false deals in order to meet their own needs. This gives Nafarians a relatively poor reputation among the other species of the universe. Early History, Uprising(1789 GST-1892 GST) The Nafarians are an eternal people situated in the far edges of their galaxy. They were once a divided people, pitted against one another due to a genetic bloodlust that plagues their kind, and a general culture that honors combat. A vast Republic soon unified the species, putting them under one banner after conquering the nations through force. The Republic lasted for a short time by Nafarian standards, shortly over a century before it began to lose power, losing lands to several upstart gangs taking advantage of the weak state of the Republic's military. Under gang rule, the Nafarian people suffered brutal hardship under the gang kingpins, often time being forced to take side in rival gang conflict or against republic attempts to recapture territories. The brutal infighting lasted for some time before a Nafarian by the name of Romulus Ven'Ziel unified several major gangs in key territories, militarizing them and utilizing them against the Republic in a mass uprising. The uprising itself lasted only three years before Romulus and his men took power, tearing down the weak republic in trade for a dictatorship. With Ven'Ziel crowning himself as the emperor. He then moved about in dismantling'' ''the remaining gangs and unifying the Nafarians against a strong, unified empire. Early Imperial Era(1917 GST-2098 GST) Humans were quick to notice the Nafarian uprising and the fall of the Republic but did not bother to interfere, many of the human nations dealing with conflicts amongst themselves or with that of other species to deal with the relatively reclusive people. After 1892 GST, the new imperial government entered a fifteen year period of peace, the only conflicts being small conflicts against the rival gangs, as Imperial soldiers moved to clear them out. A job that Imperialistic soldiers proved to be much more capable of accomplishing than their republic counterparts. This fifteen year period was also a time of technological advancement, namely in weapons development. The Nafarian's pitiful navy was soon replaced with a much larger one, replacing their small, feeble ships with sleek monstrosities capable of mass destruction, surprisingly still gaining little interest from foreign nations. It wasn't until Nafaria finished advancing it's armies and navies and began to expand beyond their solar system that the IU and species of the universe took notice towards the upstart species. The Roguetonium Wars (1919 GST-1920 GST) As the bloody gang-Imperial wars escalated, the final inter-Nafarian conflict began. Major upstart gangs siezed control of various mines, containing the powerful element, roguetonium, a glowing, red, glowing liquid element with self replicating capabilities and infinite possibilities. It powered the nation, fueling everything from the ever growing Nafarian war machine, to the vast Nafarian cities. The war was relatively short lived, only lasting for a scant five months, the battle hardened imperial soldiers, experienced from the uprising quickly proved to be superior towards the untrained and under equipped gangs, easily overpowering them in key decisive battles such as the battle for the north, and the battle for Gen'Sevel. Fighting continued despite the constant dominance by the Nafarian Imperial government however and it wasn't until the slaying of the powerful gang lord, Felanor Val'Karvaa. With Felanor dead, the gangs quickly dispersed, fighting amongst themselves, making the rest of the war quick and bloodless for the imperial forces, and giving Ven'Ziel's order complete dominance among the planet of Nafaria. The Siege of Darvast (1931 GST-1933 GST) With the gangs abolished, and Nafaria's military and navy at it's peak, Nafarians had recently grown restless due to the lack of conflict among the nation, and Ven'Ziel's hard fought unification began to show strain due to their bloodlust, inter factions beggining to form. Whispers of conflict and revolt began to spread like fire throughout the nation, and it soon became apparent that Ven'Ziel's people would not be content with simple peace. Ven'Ziel quickly sought out a common enemy for his people. He knew that this enemy would have to be numerous, yet un-unified, and it didn't take long for his eyes to fall upon the vast and numerous human empires that littered the galaxy. Ven'Ziel quickly set the nations sights towards the neighboring planet of Darvast, a human controlled planet owned by a three planet collective. He knew that his people would not walk blindly into a war despite their love for warfare and bloodshed, so he began to paint a horrible picture of the humans towards his people. Labeling them as barbaric, unruly and uncivilized. He claimed that it was the humans that keep the universe from finding peace and prosperity, and went on further to say that while this species was so horrid, they were still a race that could be saved. He quickly spun a wild tale, engulfing the Ninety billion people under it's influence, leading his people to believe that they, the Nafarians would shoulder this task for the sake of the universe of governing and re educating these humans, graciously bringing them, and the universe under their wing of peace and prosperity.